Fifty Shades of Threesome
by SD130413
Summary: Ana and Christian have a guest visiting Escala, who is it and how the hell does it become a threesome? I blame Marpuri, Lizlemon, Lulu Price, Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps and the rest of you guys involved in that convo over on FB!


**The Fifty Shades Threesome**

**I don't know if you guys would like the three in this scene but as soon as I said I'd do it this idea kinda poofed into my head so here goes… my attempt at writing a threesome. **

When Christian told Ana to go and get comfortable he hadn't expected her to come out of their bedroom dressed in a silk nightgown that fell to her thighs with clearly nothing beneath it. It wasn't that he minded the view, oh no, he loved seeing her like this, it was just that sat opposite him on the U shaped couch was Jose.

Jose was visiting for a couple of nights in spring break and Ana had insisted that he stay with them rather than in a hotel. Reluctantly, Christian had agreed but only because Ana pouting had gotten him to relent and he did enjoy the spanking he gave her for that pouting.

"Hey baby." Christian smiles opening his arm for her as she grabbed her wine from the glass coffee table, as she bent he could see that he was right, absolutely fucking nothing beneath the small thin silk.

His eyes caught Jose's eyes as they drifted over Ana's body, from head to toe and back again, he was looking at what was his. Christian glared at him but Jose was too preoccupied to even notice.

Ana sat down and snuggled into Christian's side unaware of the show she was giving the two men, Christian was already rock hard and having a near naked Ana snuggling into his side with a glass of wine had him ready to go, he just needed rid of Jose.

"So, how's school?" Ana asked after taking a long sip of wine, Christian had noticed that Jose's eyes had been fixated on Ana's throat and lips as she drank and he didn't like it one fucking bit, Ana was his, and his only.

He knew one way to mark his possession, he had to show Jose how Ana responded to him, how she would only ever respond to him. As she leant forward to put her drink on the table and giving Jose an eyeful of her breasts Christian reached over and pulled her to him.

"So school?" Ana asked as Christian's fingers started to trace lines over the mounds that just peeked out of the silk.

"Oh uh… yeah… uh…" Jose couldn't take his eyes off Christian's fingers dancing along Ana's perfect cream skin. It was hard to concentrate in Ana's presence normally but like this it was even harder.

Christian knew Ana was getting turned on, she'd squirm and try and move from his fingers or her toes would flex and point from their vantage point on the glass coffee table, where her legs were crossed hiding her modesty.

"Christian stop it." Ana hissed, she was wet already, wanting and it wasn't fair while she was trying to talk to Jose.

"I don't think Jose minds the show." Christian teased and as Ana looked at her friend Christian grasped her breast hard, stealing the wind out of her and making her gasp.

It was Jose's deep moan that was a giveaway that he, indeed, was enjoying the show.

Christian chuckled and began massaging both Ana's breasts in his hand, she was squirming a part of her trying to get away from him while another, stronger part of her, controlled seemingly by her inner goddess, squirming to get more friction.

"Patience baby." Christian chuckled.

"Oh Christian don't… stop." Ana moaned earning another deep chuckle from Christian, Jose sat upright looking hypnotised towards his best friend and her boyfriend.

"You want me to stop baby? Jose doesn't, he likes watching. I think he's a voyeur." Christian breathed making Ana moan as she arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his hand. "I don't think you want me to watch, are you an exhibitionist Ana? Huh? You like being watched baby?" The only noise Ana could make in reply was a gargled moan. "Oh yeah. Open your legs." The sound of his voice has changed and Ana instinctively knew he was in "Dom" mode. Oh this was hot.

As Ana looked uncertainly at Jose Christian grabbed her leg and did it for her, but she didn't put up any struggle. Jose's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head as Ana's glistening pussy was revealed to him. Christian looked at Jose and chuckled before travelling his hand softly down Ana's body, making the silk brush up against her.

Ana moaned appreciatively, the one thing she wasn't suffering from at that moment was stage fright.

"Surrender your mind to me Ana, and your body." Christian ordered and she moaned in agreement before his fingers grazed her swollen clitoris.

A high pitched moan left Ana's body without any conscious thought while a deep appreciative moan came from the opposite end of the room. Christian chuckled once more, oh he was enjoying this, teasing and tantalising Jose was definitely enjoyable, especially because he was getting to touch Ana like this.

It would be the one and only time Jose would get to witness Ana like this and Christian made a brief not to get Jose to sign an NDA before he left. Just a as a precaution.

"Come take a closer look Jose, we won't bite." Christian said when he noticed that Jose was near squinting at Ana's pussy to get a real view of what happened. Jose look toward Ana for permission but she couldn't give it as Christian saw Jose's action and plunged his fingers straight into the wet pussy that was all his.

Jose walked over and perched himself on the edge of the glass coffee table, he was completely in awe of Ana for doing this more than he was of Christian. He couldn't believe that he was getting to see her in the throes of passion even though it would never be with him, he had a fucking imagination and he'd be able to use it.

"Like that baby?" Christian asked as he kept his relentless pounding with his fingers, two of them, relentless in and out of her pussy. "Do you want to cum Ana?"

"Yes please."

"Please what?" Christian just wanted a sign of how lost into submission his Ana was, this was his only way.

"Please Sir." She garbled, she was so close and was clinging on tight to not cum without his permission.

"You may cum." He said, his eyes sinking onto Jose just in time for Ana to begin to vibrate and contort around his fingers which kept up the relentless fuck as she came gloriously and loudly. "Good girl." He soothes as she lay slumped panting, but he didn't stop. "I want to taste you." He said before slipping his fingers out and taking them to his mouth, his eyes still on Jose, who looked wide eyed and hungry.

"Do you want to taste her Jose?" Christian asked which caused Ana to gasp loudly, no, he couldn't let Jose touch her could he?

Jose looked fucking lost, like a puppy, Christian almost found it adorable but he also found it hysterically funny.

"Too bad because she tastes so fucking sweet." Christian said climbing off the couch and planting himself between Ana's legs. He pulled one so it rested over his shoulder, the other hung off the couch. "Sit by her head." Christian encouraged Jose, and Jose obliged without question.

"Ready baby?" Christian asked looking at Ana, there was something mischievous in his eyes, something feral that Ana took a moment to understand. As soon as realisation hit her Christian's hot mouth found her still throbbing clitoris. She made a mass of sound that had no real meaning to it before her hand came from her side, over her body and to Jose's cock.

"Ana?" He questioned. She looked at Christian who was looking right back at her, his gorgeous grey eyes encouraging her. She looked up to Jose and he was just too shocked to speak so naturally she began to massage him through his pants.

His moan was an instant give away to how much he enjoyed Ana's touch. She was moaning at the pleasure of Christian's tongue between her folds, while Jose was moaning at the work of Ana's cock, massaging his balls, dragging along the length of his shaft to pinch the tip with her fingers.

"Get it out Jose." Christian said before quickly resuming his work. Ana didn't question it, when did she ever?

Jose nervously tugged at his button and zipper before he pulled out his rigid cock. Ana pursed her lips and glanced down at Christian, he had nothing on Christian which made Christian's eyes sparkle with delight as an idea came to mind.

"Take him in your mouth Ana." Christian said. Ana looked briefly shocked but it seemed arousal and confidence had taken over Jose and he stepped closer to her.

She was just nearing her peek when she wrapped her mouth around the tip of Jose's average sized cock and by the time she'd sucked a few times she was coming with her mouth around his shaft, him thrusting his hips slowly making his cock knock the side of her cheek.

"Good girl Ana." Christian breathed climbing up her body where she was slowly still sucking Jose from the awkward side on angle. "You want to carry on?" He asked her, he wouldn't make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Her eyes nodded her consent. "Then let's get off this couch."

Jose pulled straight out of Ana's mouth and moved to the side while Christian picked Ana up to standing. He watched as Ana's full naked body was revealed to him for the first time, Christian bringing the baby blue silk up over her head leaving her exposed.

"Go kneel on the rug baby." Christian said as he got to work removing his own shirt. Ana instantly complied and went to kneel on the rug by the fire that was off. "You might want to strip for this." Christian teased Jose who stood with his cock in his hand, hanging out of his pants.

Christian got naked quickly, there were advantages to going commando. Christian came over to Ana and grabbed her hair, while Jose stripped quickly he watched as Christian guided Ana to his throbbing cock, which even from this distance was clearly bigger than Jose's, and guided Ana's mouth to it. He almost choked when he saw Ana take Christian deep.

Enjoying the work of his girlfriend's lips on him, Christian almost forgot about Jose until he stepped up a little closer.

"Ready for the real fun baby?" Christian asked reaching up to the fireplace, Ana noticed the small bottle and looked at her boyfriend for an explanation.

"I didn't plan this, but I did plan on having fun tonight." He explained with a chuckle, Ana swallowed and nodded. She didn't know what else to do.

"Ready to feel what it's like to have a cock in each hole?"

Ana just swallowed hard, it sounded exciting but also scary, she gave a timid nod.

"Get on all fours baby, Jose take her mouth."

Jose didn't hesitate now, he was more than willing to enjoy Ana and as soon as he was in front of her she was holding his cock in her hand and taking it into her mouth. She had no problems taking him all and even when he began to thrust a little it didn't bother her one bit.

Christian lubed up Ana's little puckered rose. He wasn't going to take her this way tonight but no way was Jose going to be allowed to fuck Ana, she was only ever going to be his… but fucking her ass on the other hand… as long as Ana had no problem with it he fucking didn't.

As Ana sucked hard at Jose's cock Christian was fucking her ass with two fingers, stretching her for Jose. It wasn't like it was going to do any damage. Ana was a pro at taking it behind by Christian who was longer and thicker.

"Jose come here." Christian growled. "Put some of this on."

The bottle of lube was the only explanation that Jose needed into what was about to happen. Christian pulled Ana up to standing and they both watched as Jose put a generous amount of lube on his engorged cock, it wasn't necessary but Ana saw it as a sweet gesture that he did it anyway.

"Jose lie on the floor, spread your legs and bend them." Christian ordered, shit he was even being a Dom with Jose.

Christian then guided Ana onto Jose, helping her open herself up to him. Ana and Jose both groaned appreciatively as Ana was completely filled by him. Christian grinned, she was about to experience what full really fucking meant.

"Jose sit up some against the couch. Ana lean on his chest. Hold her tight." The two complied quickly which was good because Christian was now improvising, the only scenes like this he'd ever seen was in porn movies.

Once there Christian joined the two and his rock hard cock found Ana's dripping pussy. Ana grabbed her thighs and pulled them up which pushed her down more onto Jose's cock making him moan greedily and Christian chuckle.

"Ok baby?" He asked, Ana smiled widely and nodded once just for Christian to push his cock into her. The three groaned together, holy shit.

It was Christian who did all the work. While Jose helped Ana keep her legs open he and Ana both enjoyed the friction caused by Christian's relentless fucking. They were all lost to the sensations caused by the friction. Ana was moaning louder than ever. Jose was whimpering almost like a wounded dog and Christian was grunting as he fucked hard.

Jose came apart first. He managed not to call Ana's name but it was a close call, it came out as Ama rather than Ana.

When it was clear that Jose was finished Christian pulled out and lifted Ana from Jose, leaving the boy spend on the floor Christian near threw her onto the couch and climb on top of her before pushing himself deep into her pussy. He pounded her. Hard. She loved every second of it, especially as Jose kept walking around, his dying hard on in his hand as he watched the show, Ana became a porn star beneath his gaze until thankfully she climaxed with Christian, having been holding on, following her straight through it.

"I'm going to shower." Ana said standing, she leant in to Christian and kissed him hard, her tongue dipping into his mouth briefly, it was her way of telling him she was fine. "Thank you." she said to Jose and kindly she gave him a kiss on the side of the lips.

Both naked men watched the girl they'd just fucked walk out the room and once gone the awkward silence kicked in.

"I need you to come with me." Christian said standing, might as well get down to the paper work and make sure Jose never spoke of this again, it was the first and the last time any man other than Christian would be with Ana.


End file.
